A Happy Day
by BonneyQ
Summary: "Today is Mama and Papa day!" "Uh?" It was too early to think straight. "It's our wedding anniversary, Gray-sama." He heard his sleepy wife say from behind him. [Gruvia Day 2017]


**AN:** Happy Gruvia Day! I hope I'm not too late for it!

You guys know I love meself some domestic Gruvia, right?, so this shouldn't be a surprise at all. HAHA

 **#**

 **A Happy Day**

 **#**

Gray opened his eyes and the first thing he saw were deep blue eyes staring back at him and then a smile with a missing tooth on the front. He finally made out his daughter's face.

"Good morning, papa." Rose, his eight-years-old daughter said, happily and Gray couldn't help it but to smile back. She was she spitting image of her mother but instead of blue hair, she had deep black curls that bounced whenever she walked.

"Good morning, princess." Gray glanced at the clock and saw it was way too early for her to be awake. "Why are you up?"

"Gris and River asked me to get you and Mama!" The little girl was almost bursting in excitement and Gray frowned in confusion. Picking up his confusion, Rose clarified: "Today is Mama and Papa day!"

"Uh?" It was too early to think straight.

"It's our wedding anniversary, Gray-sama." He heard his sleepy wife say from behind him.

"Oh, right." Gray finally placed the date. He looked over his shoulder to glance at his wife, who had her eyes still closed. "I want to make it clear I did _not_ forget: I have a gift for you and we are having dinner somewhere fancy I had to make the reservation a month ago." He saw Juvia's lips curl up.

"Okay."

"Mama! Papa!" Rose wanted their attention back to her. "Up, up, up!" She climbed on the bed and stepped on her father's stomach to get to the middle of her parents. "Gris said it's my job to take you to the kitchen on time!"

"Give mama a kiss first. And then give papa one." Juvia smiled at their daughter who giggled and placed a kiss on her mother's cheek and then threw herself on her father, kissing him as well and she started to squeal when Gray tickled her.

"Papa!" She said when Gray let her smile and she was the cutest girl in the world when she was trying to be mad at him, pouting just like Juvia. "Get up!" She looked over her shoulder, to her mother. "You too, Mama!"

"Alright, baby." Juvia kissed the top of Rose's head and got up.

"You are mine now!" Gray said in a deep voice to Rose, resuming tickling her and the little girl squealed once more.

 **#**

After Rose graciously _allowed_ them to use the bathroom before leaving – she could be a little tyrant, that was sure –, the couple went to the kitchen, their youngest child holding their hands. The couple smiled when they saw the table set and plates with toasts, jam, cheese, scrambled eggs, bread and a cake. It appeared their children had been planning it for a while.

"Happy anniversary, mom and dad." River, their thirteen-year-old son said and Juvia let go of her daughter's hand to hug the boy. He looked so much like her Gray-sama, they even shared the same haircut. The few differences were his blue eyes and the nose he inherited from her.

"Thank you, honey." She kissed his cheek and went to hug her oldest son. Gris looked almost exactly how Gray looked at sixteen, but with blue eyes and lighter skin color, like hers. And of course, his hairstyle was very different from his father's with his faux hawk hair and pierced ears. He would always be her baby, though. "And thank you too, baby."

"Well, you guys made us. I think it's only fair we make you breakfast once a year." Gris said with a snort and Juvia giggled when he kissed her cheek.

"Everything looks so tasty!" Juvia inspectioned the table while Gray pulled Gris to a hug as he had done with River.

"I cooked too, Mama!" Rose said, proud and Juvia's eyes widened and she looked at Gris.

"She just cracked the eggs and put the bread on the toaster, it was fine." He whispered to not upset his little sister and Juvia sighed in relief, her attention returning to her daughter.

"And I bet it is _so good_!" Juvia praised and Rose's smile widened, pulling her head to lead her to the chair. "We have to taste it all, Gray-sama!"

"There's five of us, I'm sure we'll eat it all." He chuckled and sat on the other side of Rose – the girl was adamant of sitting between her parents so she could be close to both at the same time.

After everyone was seated and with food on their plates, they started to talk about what they would do for the rest of the day, like they usually did until Juvia turned to look at Gris and wondered.

"Since today is an anniversary, it got me thinking: how are things with Noah? Have you two talked yet?"

The sixteen-year-old groaned in annoyance. "Today is _your_ anniversary. Why exactly should we discuss _my_ love life?"

Juvia chuckled while she got a piece of the cake the children had bought. "Because today is all about love and I am curious."

After a moment, Gris muttered. "I'll ask him to have lunch to talk to him." He had been very moody since the quarrel. "No idea why he just went crazy because I was talking to Miller." Gris was genuinely confused. "I've known Miller since I was at pre-school."

"Oh, baby, you are so much like your father." Juvia chuckled and looked at her husband.

Gray stared at Gris and said: "Noah is feeling insecure because he thinks you can do better than him. And since you've known Miller longer, he's competition in Noah's mind." Gray said and looked at his wife for approval. "Right?"

Juvia nodded. "It took you twenty-two years but you finally understand now."

"What are you talking about?" Gris was clearly confused. "Noah is _great_ , how on earth could I do better?" He was right, Noah appeared in Magnolia three years before, an orphan, the poor thing and with a very rare type of earth magic. He was just a bit taller than Gris with slightly more muscle, light blonde hair, big green eyes and the sweetest boy. He always brought Juvia and Rose flowers when he visited – needless to say, Rose was charmed with him.

Gray snorted. "Noah is like your mother when we met. She thought everyone was a threat when in reality she never had competition."

The blunette looked adoringly at her husband before she looked back to her oldest son. "You know how much Noah loves you. He is afraid you will leave him. Talk to him."

"Oh, believe me: we are having a conversation today about this crap." Gris was serious.

Gray chuckled. "I had to set your mother straight a few times too. Good for you that you fell in love with the male version of your mother: I can give you tips!"

Gris looked disgusted. "Stop it, dad. I want to _keep_ the boyfriend and that image doesn't help at all. Jeez, saying I'm dating a version of my mother. That's sick, man."

"Hey!" Juvia pretended to be offended. "We've been together for eighteen years. Juvia is probably not _that_ bad."

Shrugging, Gray said, playfully: "Meh."

Playfully narrowing her eyes, she stared at her husband. "Gray-sama, remember that everything you say and _do_ today before our date will reflect on what happens tonight."

Gray caught her meaning and pointed at Gris and said, serious. "Your mother is the greatest wife and I won't hear otherwise."

"You two are gross." Gris rolled his eyes and took a bite of his bread.

Juvia laughed and looked to her youngest son, who was playing with his food and she hesitated. River have always been the more sensitive of the children "How about you, honey? Is Stelle still not interested?"

River sighed. "All she wants is to train. She doesn't like me."

Looking up, she met Gray's eyes and both sighed. Stelle was Natsu and Lucy's daughter, a year older than River and as beautiful as her mother and as wild as her father, short pink hair and big brown eyes. Stelle was all about getting stronger than her father.

"She likes you, honey. She is your friend, you two are on the same team." Juvia told him.

"But I _love_ her, mom." River told his mother. "She's… she's…" He tried to find a word. "She's _perfect_."

Stelle Dragneel was far from perfect, but Juvia could understand the mind of someone in love and overlooking flaws – she had been blind for some of Gray's flaws for years.

"Well, you are a very perfect boy too." Juvia told her son. "One day she might see it. Some people take longer to develop romantic feelings. Take your father as example: I had to wait _a long_ while."

"And she might not return your feelings too, you know that, right, buddy?" Gray asked – he didn't want to crush his son's hopes but he also didn't want to make him believe Stelle would return his feelings with certainty.

"I know." River sighed. "I want her to be happy, but I will be here if she wants me."

"That's my baby." Juvia kissed the boy's cheek.

"You are truly your mother's son." Gray rolled his eyes.

Juvia turned to their daughter, who couldn't be forgotten otherwise she'd pout all day about it. "That leaves you, little Rose. Who do you think you'll marry when you grow up?"

The girl thought about it really hard for a moment. "Papa! I'll marry Papa!" It was her brilliant conclusion.

The blunette said, kindly. "You can't marry Papa because Mama is already married to him."

Rose frowned, confused. "But you said people who love each other get married. I love Papa."

Gray raised an eyebrow to his wife. "You know, she has a point." He sighed in fake resignation. "The past eighteen years have been great. We had our good times, didn't we? But I guess it's now time to part ways."

" _Gray-sama_!" Juvia pretended to be outraged and the kids chuckled. "Juvia cannot believe you will throw away eighteen years of marriage for a younger and cuter girl than her!"

"Look at her." Gray looked down to their daughter, who seemed to think she was witnessing the funniest thing in the world, her hand over her mouth as she hid her giggles, blue eyes sparkling in happiness. "Can you really blame me?"

"I guess not." Juvia shrugged and looked to their daughter. "How about you and Mama be married to Papa since we both love him?" She suggested. "That way when he gets his frowny face on, he will have both of us loving him."

Rose seemed to think for a while and then she nodded. "Alright! Papa, you can keep being married to Mama."

"Thank you, princess." Gray chuckled and looked at his wife. "I guess the anniversary is still on."

"Yes, it is." Juvia leaned and Gray did the same meeting halfway over Rose's chair and kissing.

" _Dear god_ , we are trying to eat here." Gris complained.

"Urgh, so gross." River muttered – apparently he loved Stelle but kissing was still a foreign concept to him.

"Happy Mama and Papa Day, Mama and Papa!" Rose beamed in happiness and both adults chuckled. It was a happy day indeed.

 **#**

 **AN:** God, I _really_ love seeing Gray comfortable around Juvia and his kids. I think that after eighteen years of marriage, he would have relaxed, right? Ahah I hope you liked it and Happy Gruvia Day 2k17!

09/10/2017 ~ **BonneyQ**


End file.
